Ai and Kirai, small rewrite in process
by SutekiKage
Summary: a war with two sides, wizards and vampires. 4 orphanges are dragged in without even knowing that a war has started. now they struggle for their lives, and they might be the only ones that can stop the war. what can these boys do to save the light? YAOI
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel either!

p.s. in this story, Dark and Daisuke are bros, Satoshi and Krad are the same. They live in a orphanage. Dark and Krad are 16, Daisuke and Satoshi are three year younger. They all share the same room in the orphanarium, why their in the orphanage I'm not telling yet see if you can figure it out, but it has something to do with the enemy who will appear at the end of the chapter. And they also still have their wings because of their family's heritage. And the world is full ofdifferent monsters in this story.AND THEREARE MANY DEATHS IN THIS STORY!

**Chapter 1**

"Daisuke ...wake up, class is over" Satoshi, Daisuke 's best friend and the only boy in the world with ocean blue hair, was bent over gently shaking Daisuke up from his class nap.

"Neh...?" the red head grumbled out, slowly opening his eye's " what 'd I miss?"

"Basically the whole class..." The blue haired informed "And we need to get to the cafeteria, remember? We said we'd meet Dark and Krad there."

"Oh, right..." Satoshi helped Daisuke stand up at they half walked half dragged themselves there.

* * *

"Sigh...I hate class..." mumbled Dark as he and Krad leaned on the stairs of the front door of the orphanage.

"Who doesn't? With all those weird nuns walking around ..." Krad commented, an angry anime blood vessel popped onto his head as he lost more of his patience "Where are they! I'm getting really inpatient!" Krad suddenly yelled

"Krad...calm down..." Dark was slowly backing away, he knew that when Krad was angry, it was best to avoid him...

"sorry we're late!" Dark yelped in surprise as his younger brother jumped onto his back, clinging onto his neck.

"Where were you!" Krad was shadowing over all of them, yelling at Daisuke and Satoshi

"Krad...breath...count to ten..." Satoshi instructed

"Rargh!" Krad yelled out, breathing out flames (A/N– not literally...)

"Shit, Satoshi do something! He's your brother!" Dozens of anime sweat drops were falling off of Dark.

"Krad! Calm down!" Satoshi yelled as some people who were watching a moment ago, decided it was safer away from the boys.

"Krad, look at what I have..." Daisuke appeared out of no where, holding a piece of chocolate. Krad automatically froze in place, staring at the hazel choco bar. "Want it?"Krad was drooling puddles as he saw it and nodded his head. "Knew it, here." Daisuke threw it towards Krad, as Krad caught it in his hands and started chewing it like a puppy and it's play toy. The other two looked at Daisuke in shock, he was scary when he knew what to do. Especially when he could make Krad turn on them with chocolate bars that he gets out of no where.

"Hey! Daisuke! Where's my chocolate bar!" Dark just seemed to notice that he didn't get one.

"Sorry, that was my only one"

"WHAT! But I like chocolate too! Krad share some!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Umm.. Never mind" Dark quickly hid behind Satoshi when Krad looked at him with a killing intention. (A/N– Krad and Dark will do almost anything for chocolate...it's a sweet tooth thing...)

"So are we gonna eat, or what?" Satoshi started walking towards the cafeteria, the other's following suit.

* * *

"Dark-kun..." a girl from the Niwa Fan Club of the school, stepped infront of them, everyone nearby froze (A/N - there is a Niwa and Hikari Fan Club in their school... or some people choose to join both...)

"Yea?" Dark flashed a smile at the girl as the girl swooned.

"uh..um...will you go to the dance with me?" the girl was fidgeting and blushing like crazy.

"We have a dance?" Dark looked shocked, "Satoshi is this true?"

"If you would listen to me sometimes, you would know..."

"So do we?"

"sigh...Yes"

"oh...ok ..sure?" the girls eye's glistened with happiness

"really!"

"Yea, why not?" all of a sudden, every single girl that was listening ran forward and started to ask Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad.

"I'm not going with anyone" Krad growled out, and pushed his way through the crowd, pulling Daisuke and Satoshi with him. "And if you don't mind, they aren't going with anyone either...unless they want to die...and I don't think they're ready to be laid yet..."

"Yes sir!" Daisuke and Satoshi answered together. All the other girls moaned

"Dark isn't going with anyone either" more moans were heard.

"Hey! Krad! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes I can!" Krad let go of Daisuke and Satoshi and gave Dark another evil glance. The others were used to Krad's personality, they were like family now, ever since the incident 5 years ago.

"Fine, fine!" Dark put his hands up in defeat before Krad would get serious.

"Now, can we leave!"Satoshi was getting impatient too " I'm getting really hungry" his eyes were closed and twitching.

"Ok... sorry girls" Daisuke started walking towards the cafeteria, apologizing to all the disappointed girls, who swooned when he turned around.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi looked at him in an annoyed sort of way.

"What?"

"Don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Making the girls like us more..it's really annoying, they'll just bother us more..."

"What? Can't we have some fun?" Daisuke said this still looking innocent, the others stared at him in disbelief, jaws dropping"besides, we weren't the ones to make the Fan Clubs, so let them think what they want"

"You're evil you know that?..." Dark hid behind Satoshi again, a babish scared look on his face (A/N– I thought it'd be sorta funny if sometimes if the moment calls for it, I'll give Daisuke an evil personality spurt)

* * *

"yawn so tired..." Daisuke leaned onto Dark as they climbed up the stairs to their room.

"You're always tired..."Krad commented.

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday" Dark said cheerfully

"then Sunday school on sunday.."Satoshi pointed out, deflating Dark's happy self. Krad opened a door in front of them.

"Is this your room?" someone, a women, announced behind them "it's all the way at the top, that's annoying isn't it?" they recognized this voice, it was the voice of the person who killed their parents in the first place.

"You..." Dark spat out without turning around.

"Glad you remember me...Dark"she hissed . They turned around to face the tall pale women behind them.

"How 'd you get in here, Miza ..." Satoshi looked at her through angry eyes.

"You remember me?" she looked surprised

"of course, who forgets the person who killed their parents?" Krad was getting really angry, Daisuke was holding him back, but was having a hard time.

"What do you want?" Dark spoke up, stating the question on everyone's minds.

"Easy, I am looking for more people to serve me, and you four came into mind." she grinned, showing unnaturally sharp pointed canine teeth.

"Slaves you mean..."Daisuke whispered.

"Daisuke, why don't you come out from behind there?"Miza's voice was lined with command. Daisuke gasped as he felt something strong pull on him.

"Daisuke!" Dark grabbed him before Daisuke could get any closer to her.

"Looks like you learned some new tricks, ever since last time..." Satoshi growled out.

"You noticed?" "How did you get in here?" "sigh we haven seen each other for years and you treat me so coldly...oh well...guess I'll have to teach you all some manners"

" I'm asking you again...how 'd you get in?"

"Simple, I'm a vampire, I can dissolve at will, besides, that doesn't matter right now since the whole building will blow up in 10 minutes" Miza grinned.

"What!" Dark was totally angry now, she had taken their homes 5 year ago, and now she's gonna take this one! "But there are people in here!" Daisuke yelled.

"You always were always the innocent one Daisuke. To innocent in my standards" Miza hissed out. Daisuke choked as invisible hands grabbed his throat, black dots dancing across his vision.

"Let him go!" Panic filled Dark's voice.

"If you four don't go with me, I'll kill Daisuke right now. At this rate I don't think he'll last 5 minutes" her voice lost it's pleasantness as she became serious as Daisuke screamed.

"Daisuke! Hang on!" Dark looked at Krad and Satoshi uncertainly, they nodded their heads .

"We'll go with you..." Krad was the one who spoke up. The imaginary hand disappeared from Daisuke's neck, and Daisuke fell forward coughing.

" Daisuke are you ok?" Dark was supporting him, and making sure Daisuke wouldn't fall unconscious.

"Let's go..." Krad relaxed, but was still tense.

"...wait...what about the people in the building?..." Daisuke slowly stood up with the help of Dark, still shaking a little.

"It is to late for them, they won't be able to leave in time"Miza said impatiently "Now come on! I don't have all day!" she snapped. They followed her to the end of the hall, and faced a open window. "I know you have wings, so show them and follow me". The boys looked angry, no one outside of the Niwa or Hikari family knew about their wing. But they reluctantly listened anyways, they didn't want Miza to turn on one of them again, especially not Daisuke, he was the youngest of them but not the weakest when he wanted it, he could beat Krad in a fight with ease if he tried. Miza shape-shifted into a huge bird, taking off from the window sill, the boys followed her, knowing at this point that if they disobey her she'll attack them.Then the home that they cherished for so long exploded behind them. Tears were falling down Daisuke's face, Dark held him closer, providing all the comfort he could give. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Chapter over! I'll post up chapter 2 when I get some reviews! And also cause of my writers-block right now...hope u all liked the chapter! Plz review!

and ty to the pplz who did review! i don't realli like responding...but to the pplz who ask questions, i'll answer the questions in the chapter you reviewed...


	2. 2

if there are any mistakes in the story, no matter how big or small, tell me! and i'll fix as soon as possible.

**Chapter 2**

They all woke up in a small grey room with four beds and one closet, it was too dark to see, they could barely make out 3 other doors on the wall.

"Where are we?" they couldn't remember how they got there, except for the part where they were leaving, then the building exploding just when they left.

"She lied to us didn't she!" Daisuke was emitting anger "she said it would explode in 10 minutes! That wasn't 10 minutes! That was more like when we left!" the others cowered in fear, when Daisuke was angry, it was worst then Krad, it was also the time when he could beat Krad with his eyes closed.

"Daisuke ...we can't do anything about it now..." Dark stood up and went to the wall, looking for a light most likely.

"Looks like you woke up" a voice said behind them. (A/N– Miza mostly talks hissing and purring like a snake/ cat...)

"You lied to us!" Daisuke spun around faster then it was humanly possible, spiting out the words like poison.

"So what if I did? It's not like it makes a difference." Miza said calmly.

"We could've warned them! They could've gotten out! They didn't have to die!" the others slunk back, away from Daisuke. He was really pissed now, last time it wasn't even as bad as this, he just knocked out another guy for 3 weeks.

"Can't I have some fun?" Misa hissed out pleasingly

"Fun! You call that fun! I'll show you fun!" Daisuke exploded, fists clenched in anger.

"Daisuke don't!" Daisuke pulled out a dagger from out of no where, ignoring his brother, and like an acrobat jumped behind Miza.

"You want to fight Daisuke? Haven't had a good fight for years, entertain me." Misa purred. Daisuke pushed the blade into Miza, black blood dripped out, and Miza purred more. "Is that all you can do? Don't you remember I'm immortal, one of the un-dead in this world. Nothing you do can really harm me." she turned her head around a bit to stare at Daisuke.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" he shoved the dagger deeper, and she hissed in pain. "As I recall, vampires die if a stake of any kind goes through their heart." Daisuke pushed harder.

"And as I recall...young blood is sweet, but the blood of the Niwa's is a hundred times sweeter" she purred. Daisuke gasped in surprise when Miza disappeared, then felt something shove him to the wall behind him, hard.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi was going to run to Daisuke but Miza appeared in front of him, stopping him.

"Guards!" she yelled to one of the doors. A dozen people in armor as black as tar stepped into the room.

"Yes mistress?" one of them bowed.

"Bring the red head to my office, make sure the other's don't follow" Miza hissed out in pleasure.

"What! He's not going anywhere with you!" Dark yelled and blocked the door.

"All of you belong to me now, so you can't tell me what to do" an invisible force shoved Dark aside.

"We don't belong to anyone but ourselves!" Satoshi ran to Daisuke's side, Krad to Dark's.

"sigh and I thought you would be willing to serve me when you came with me..."Miza sighed out. She stepped out of the room, and started walking in one direction. "Guards, do as I say!"

"Yes ma'am!" Daisuke didn't go with them willingly. All 12 guards had trouble knocking him out, and still they had trouble with Dark, Satoshi and Krad. Daisuke was still very flexible from when he was training to be a Phantom Thief, like Dark. But there was something special about Daisuke, he mastered all the Niwa family technics before Dark did, and was still able to learn some combat skills as well. (A/N– they will all have some special abilities in this story, but I'm not telling what they are till later, see if you can figure it out) Daisuke had twisted his way out of all the guards grasps, then kicking them from behind. The other's watched awe inspired, but then snapped out of their state to help him. But then a smarter guard figured out Daisuke's fighting pattern, and knocked him out.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled while fighting of a guard as Daisuke collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally" the guard who knocked out Daisuke breathed out.

"You'll pay for doing that..." Satoshi hissed as he kicked the guard in the back of the head "Daisuke you ok? Daisuke?" Daisuke didn't answer.

"Shit..." Dark back-flipped towards them, then Krad came to. "We won't last long if this continues..."

"So what do we do?" Krad pointed out.

"Well I'm not letting her put one finger on Daisuke." Dark went into a defensive position, ready to attack anyone who got close.

"So should we try to run away from this place?"

"Let's try" Dark grinned at Krad.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Satoshi, you carry Daisuke"

"ok"Dark and Krad rammed into the 2 only guards at the door running out, and Satoshi followed. "Which way?"

"Ummm...the opposite way that Miza went?"

"Sure"

* * *

**GROSS SCENE! THIS STORY IS RATED PG-13 FOR A REASON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **They ran for what felt like hours, but it seemed that the house they were in was huge.

"Running away?"Miza appeared in front of them, stopping them.

"What's it to you?"

"Simple, I can't let you, I don't have enough help in this place, to finish my goal I have to have strong help. And you will help me even if you want to or not." Miza 's voice was serious again. The guards caught up with them "you idiots, why didn't you do as I said!"

"We couldn't ma'am, they stopped us."

"That is no excuse!" the guard who spoke up all of a sudden started screaming in pain, then there was a heavy pressure in the air, which was bearable, except to the guard, he exploded with the force, and blood splattered everywhere that was reachable. Miza's eye's were full of bloodlust, they were unfocused too, she stared at the boys as the force knocked the remaining boys out. "Now, I will repeat myself again." she was calmer but there was still menace in her voice "bring the red head to my room, and take those 3 back to their room."

"Ye..yes ma'am..." stammered another guard who was scared she would kill him just as easily she killed his comrade. Miza walked off, to her room with another guard following, and carrying Daisuke

"help is so hard to find these days, but you four will help me rule the underworld" she grinned as she glanced at Daisuke.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Dark woke up suddenly as memories of what happened last flooded into his mind. The guy screaming in pain then exploding, a guard taking an unconscious Daisuke away with Miza. Then he noticed he was in the grey room, on a bed next to Krad and Satoshi. "guys wake up!" Dark started to shake Krad violently, then turned to Satoshi.

"What.." Krad said grougingly.

"Daisuke! He's in trouble!"

* * *

Daisuke woke up in a soft bed, for a second he thought he was waking up in the orphanage on a Saturday morning. Then he remembered the orphanage was gone, destroyed by the only person he truly hated. He got up to see he was in a huge bed, in a room with no windows but a door and black light. Daisuke walked over to test it "knew it...locked" by instinct he started to pick it like the Phantom Thief he was born to be, like his brother. The lock clicked open, and he swung it open.

"Looks like your up."

_shit...I should've known she wouldn't let me leave this easily._ "What do you want?" Then he felt himself walk to the bed without wanting to.

"I haven't eaten for a week now, my throat calls for blood, and what other better blood is there except for a Niwa's? And the youngest Niwa as well, it's like killing two birds with one stone." he felt himself being shoved onto the bed, but he was able to move so he regained his balance and turned to face her. "Are you still trying to defy me!" her voice echoed in the room, making it seem full of power. She shoved Daisuke into the bed again, then held him down with a force that was able to crush bones. "My throat calls for blood, your blood..." her eye's became narrow slits like a snakes, and turned crimson, the color of dried blood. Daisuke gasped in pain as sharp fangs pierced his skin, he tried to move away, but couldn't without feeling more pain then of his blood being drawn out along with his strength. "The more you move the more it'll hurt. This is your punishment." she purred out.

"Let go of me..." he whispered out with all his remaining strength.

"Your blood is...sweet, like innocence..." Daisuke looked into her eyes, they were totally red now. He wondered if she'll ever let go, she was totally on top of him now, still drawing out his blood, little by little, making him feel it. He was gonna black out soon at this rate.

_Will I die?..._

"No, I'll let you live, but for a price..." she moaned out in pleasure "You will give me your blood whenever I crave it, understand?"

"Like hell I will"he spat out. Then he stiffened a scream when her teeth sank deeper into his neck, making him see black dots. She stood up after doing that

"If you don't do this, then I will kill you now, and start taking your brother's blood. Understand?" Daisuke's heart skipped a beat

"yes..." he hissed out. She laughed out

"Love, such a foolish thing, yet it is such a weapon that can control the minds of others. Am I correct little Daisuke?"

"Love is not foolish...it can save people..." he couldn't move anything much anymore, he wasn't dizzy yet, but was sure if she kept on going he'd be unconscious by now. Miza scoffed

"it does protect, but when love's true nature is used, it can kill the ones under it's spell. Love is the strongest weapon in the world, it has started wars, ended lives, many things that cause death" before Daisuke could argue back Miza roughly grabbed him, sinking her teeth back into his neck, causing him to scream and pass out. After pleasing herself, Miza pulled away from Daisuke's bloody neck, resisting the urge to drink all the blood in him. "Such sweet blood"

* * *

Chapter over! Hope u liked it! Will write chapter 3 soon! Now...review, Review, REVIEW! 


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

"Shove harder!" Dark, Satoshi, and Krad were trying to get out of the small grey room. They had to find Daisuke, especially after hearing a scream, namely Daisuke.

"What are you three doing? Escaping again?" Miza had appeared behind them again, she was holding Daisuke up, but let go, making Krad who was the closes catch him. Her eye's were cat like, and red.

"What did you do to him!" They noticed Daisuke 's neck, it was covered in a thin layer of blood on one side.

"We made a deal, one that he has to keep" she grinned "a deal made to protect the one he loves the most" they looked at Daisuke, he was deathly pale, but he still had a little innocent kid look.

"What did you do!"Dark was angry now.

"Nothing that will kill him, so stop worrying" she purred. Dark looked close to charging Miza, but Krad quickly put Daisuke on one of the beds, and held him back. "Now, listen to me, I want you all to go undercover to destroy my enemies, find their weaknesses, kill them if you have the chance, and steal their most valuable possessions."

"Why do you need us to do these things?" demanded Satoshi.

"Simple, I have many enemies that I must destroy to become the best of the underworld. Or in other worlds, the Queen. And you four will be my trump card. I know about your abilities, they can be used for good, but in my case, to destroy the people in my way."

"Why do you want to be queen of the underworld?" Krad let go of Dark, trusting him enough to not be foolish.

"Ultimate power lies in the path of the one who would take action, and I am that person. When Daisuke wakes up, all of you are to report to my room, understand?" with that Miza disappeared.

"Damn it...Daisuke are you ok?"Dark was at Daisuke's side in an instant.

"Don't wake him up...she bit him, he needs to rest" Satoshi pulled Dark away slowly.

"Bit him! That bitch!"

"Calm down Dark, he'll be fine, he's still breathing. That means that she didn't do it to kill him."

"She had better not have..." Dark growled out.

* * *

"Daisuke ...you ok?" it was Dark speaking to him, was he back in the grey room? Yes...and with his brother and friends.

"Dark...?" he whispered out.

"Yea, I'm here. Hang in there" Dark's voice kept on getting louder then more distant. Daisuke smiled, with Dark beside him, it brought back pleasant memories of when Daisuke was 7 and seriously sick one day, when everything was still ok, when Miza didn't come looking for their parents's help.

"Daisuke, don't move for a sec. Ok" it was Satoshi's voice this time, Daisuke felt something warm near his neck where Miza bit him, and felt better then before.

"Thanks..." He turned to face his friend, Satoshi was smiling at him, which was rare for him. Krad was at the foot of the bed, arms crossed.

"Glad your ok" he said when Daisuke looked at him.

"What happened?" Dark's curiously really did fog up his sense of timing, and everything for that matter. Satoshi and Krad looked at him, looking like they wanted to smack him. Daisuke laughed

"Dark you know it's really none of your business..." Daisuke sat up and looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"Hey! You four! Report to Miza now!" a guard opened the door, reminding them of their task at hand.

"Go to Miza? Why?" little question marks popped out of no where, surrounding Daisuke, making him look like a lost pup.

"Daisuke ...don't do that..." Satoshi looked at him annoyingly again

"Do what?"

"Making everyone feel sorry for you...it's really annoying how you can change how people think..."

"It's fun to toy with people..."(A/N– there's the evil personality of Daisuke again...)

"..." Everyone looked speechless...sometimes Daisuke could act too innocent.

"Ok...ignoring that ever happened...we should go to Miza..." Satoshi stood up, and headed towards the open door.

"What?" Daisuke looked a little taken back "I thought we wouldn't listen to her..."

"She'll kill you if we don't..." Dark looked down to the floor when the words escaped his mouth.

"Oh...I understand...let's go then..." they followed the guard, and explained everything that happened when Daisuke passed out, till they reached a wall o O?...that was until they found the wall was only an illusion to keep out intruders. When the guard pushed onto the wall, a door appeared.

"So you woke up, Daisuke" they couldn't see her, but she was defiantly in the black-lite room. Dark noticed Daisuke shivered a bit as he stepped into the room.

"You ok, bro?"

"Yea..."

"All of you are working for me now, you will do as I say without question."Miza cut the two brother's conversation off. "All of you are going to the Twin Dragon's place..."

"What!" Satoshi cut her off "the Twin Dragon is thesecond strongest vampire in the world!" Satoshi had studied a lot of stuff about the monsters world before the hunter and his spell-casting brother had to go to the orphanage (A/N - hint bout their abilities)

"I know that!" she snapped "But the only way to obtain power is to strike one of the strongest, then the weak will acknowledge your strength. You will all be given to him as gifts, but when you return when you can, everyone in the building must be dead. No one must know of your existence. And when you return, I want you to bring me the blade of the Dragon's Claw to prove that you finished your mission."

* * *

"What is she thinking! Sending us on a suicide mission! Then making us kill every person in the building! That's just making us sink to her level!" Dark was pacing around the room like a caged tiger, making everyone else just as nervous.

"Well if we're going tomorrow, shouldn't we get some rest today?" Daisuke piped up.

"Daisuke's right, we should get some rest, who knows what will happen tomorrow." Krad said tiredly, then plopped onto one of the beds.

"sigh fine..let's get some rest..." Dark looked really tired too, and went on the bed next to Krad 's.

* * *

Chapter over! Gonna put chapter 4 up soon! Review! plz!


	4. 4

Guess what! I'm gonna tell you all the abilities now!

Daisuke can make anything he wants from thin air, and make them magical or normal. He is also very flexible, and learned some fighting and magicskills to defend himself at times. He can beat anyone he wanted, even at an advantage or disability. But the thing you have to fear most about him, is his other evil personality... more about it will be revealed in the sequel to this story! (if I write one...which I'm thinking about right now... the stories main focus will beDaisuke and his evil side)

Dark can make things go away, not make things invisible, like making them go away forever. And he is pretty strong physicly and mentalyif it weren't for the fact he's easy going and almost always relaxed. He is also a silent stalker, making no noise when he moves around, and is perfect as a soundless killer.

Krad is a powerful wizard that doesn't like using his magic unless he has to, he doesn't like attention, so not a lot of people know that he is actuallythe strongest wizard in the world, except for his master who is the head of the magic council. He is the strongest in the group, but loses to Daisuke if Daisuke is in the mood to fight.

Satoshi is a hunter, and has the skills of a hunter. He can track down anyone he wanted, and has a lot of fighting abilities like Daisuke. Satoshi also read a lot of things about each different monster in the world, making his knowledge as his strength. he also has the ability to heal, and see through objects

oh! and another special ability that all of them have is that they have wings, but Dark and Daisuke both have another ability because they're in the Niwa family! Daisuke can hide/disappear in light, Dark can hide/ disappear in shadows, making each of them able to hide or move stealtily in light or shadow.they can also munipulate the light or darkness when they're in it.and they can hide in any light/shadow, no matter how big or small it is. this ability has something to do with their ability to make (Daisuke)and destroy (Dark)things that I'll explain in the future.

* * *

****

Chapter 4

"Wake up..." Miza looked at the four boys, they were all sleeping next to each other on the beds she provided for them, cheap beds that she could hardly afford. But that will all change if the boys finish their mission, in the vampire world, the more power you have, the more money and respect you receive. "Wake up! We're going to the Twin Dragon's house now!" They still didn't move _damn human children...none of them can ever wake up in the morning..._she moved next to Dark's bed which was at the side. Miza pressed her fangs next to Dark's neck, he flinched but still didn't wake up. She sunk her fangs into Dark, a trickle of blood spilled out, she licked it away. The taste hit her hard, Dark's blood was defiantly different from Daisuke's sweet addictive blood. Even a little taste made her feel sort of drunk. It tasted of wine, and left a pleasant aftertaste, it was to strong for her, but it was addictive all the same. Miza sunk her fangs deeper, and heard a yelp of pain. Then she was flung to the wall, everything was blurry for a second, but she saw Dark stand up, looking at her in disgust, trying to wipe away the blood on his neck. The others were waking up too. _So the only way to get their attention is to cause one or the other to feel pain..how amusing..._ "your awake, come on..." She still felt sort of drunk, but was feeling better anyways. She walked towards the door and opened it, Daisuke was talking to Dark, asking him if he was ok. "Come on!" her voice boomed in the quiet hallway and rooms. They looked at her then Krad followed first. They followed her to the front door, which they couldn't find in the first place. "You are going by limo, I'll meet you all there. When we get there, do exactly as I say, and listen to the Twin Dragon too, if you don't, I don't want to lose my precious weapons" with that she disappeared. There was a ebony colored limo waiting for them at the front door when they looked. When they looked at their surroundings, all they saw was a forest that blocked out the light of the sun and moon.

"This place is depressing..." Satoshi stating out the obvious.

* * *

They were in the one sided window limo for 5 hours before they finally reached their destination They were thinking of breaking out of the limo earlier, but when they tried, a spell that even Krad couldn't break stopped them. They tried threatening the driver too, but the limo was driving by itself. Satoshi said this limo was magicly adapt, someone powerful had put the spell there to stop anyone from getting out. When they got to the place, they were in awe...it was a brightly painted house, correction mansion, in front of them. Miza was already there, standing next to another pale man that looked no older then 25. 

"Were these the boys you were talking about Miza?" The man spoke up. Satoshi shuddered, whispering

"Twin Dragon..." The man walked up to them and looked all of them over.

"Let me guess, the famous Niwa and Hikari family heirs. What are you all doing with a vampire?" His voice was hoarse, and cracked.

"You know them!" Miza gasped in surprise. "Who doesn't know the Phantom Thief and Magic Hunter families war? What I'm wondering is why your giving them to me Miza." He stared at her with an evil glint in his eyes

"Well, to pay my respects to you, cousin." She hissed out, staring back with her own evil glare.

"Fine, I'll trust you Miza, but if I feel something is wrong...you will hear from Mother Rizka"(A/N - the Queen of the underworld right now) Miza shuddered

"Fine..." she looked at the boys, silently telling them to continue the mission.

"You don't have to worry sir! We'll serve you to the best of our abilities!" Daisuke was looking innocent on purpose again, talking in his sweet voice, that could make anyone melt.

"Your Daisuke Niwa aren't you?" the man looked at Daisuke.

"Yup!" Daisuke was looking more and more innocent, the only ones not buying the act was Dark, Satoshi and Krad. They knew better then to trust Daisuke when he did this. All he did was lead anyone he wanted to a false sense of security.

"What an amusing child" the man grinned "I underestimated you Miza, you can be nice at times. Now you four, come with me." he walked into the mansion leaving Miza behind, and Daisuke ran up grabbing Twin Dragon's hand acting like a little child, what was strange was the vampire let him and actually smiled at Daisuke. Dark mumbled a "geez" under his breath when he saw this, Krad grinned in amusement, and Satoshi just looked more emotionless then before. The man lead them to a huge room with four beds in each corner, a chandelier as a light, and there was a closet next to each bed, including a vase of flowers on a huge polished wood table in the center of the room.

"Whoa..." without wanting to Dark thought out loud.

"impressive isn't it? You four will live here, and serve me when you can. I will call you down to dinner in half an hour, and dress appropriately, we have company over today." with that he left them alone in the huge room.

"The bed is so soft!" Daisuke was already sitting on one of them, feeling the textiles on the pillows and covers. "They're silk!" he was cuddling with the blanket, rubbing his cheek in it, purring in satisfaction. In less then 5 minutes, they all liked the room a lot, especially Dark who appreciated the finer things in life, pointing out how expensive everything was. They all opened the closet about 7 minutes later, to find the best cloths in the closet. Daisuke chose a light, baggy pastel colored shirt and pants, tying them together with a grey sash, with a gold earring on one ear and sapphire cross on his neck, making his hair color stand out a lot. Dark was wearing all black, a vest made of leather was covering him, showing his chest, he was also wearing black green jeans that had a chain belt, he also included a spiked collar, to make sure that no vampire would attack him on the neck. Satoshi chose a short sleeved baby blue kimono that dragged to the floor, it had a image of a phoenix and dragon twined together with a matching set of arm sleeves. Krad wore white, opposite of Dark, he had a cream colored poncho on , with Arabian styled pants and shirt underneath lined gold, he also put on some leather white gloves that were loose at the end. (A/N - I sort of have pictures of them that fit the discription i just told you. Except for the pic of Satoshi in a kimono...if you want to see, tell me in a review/ e-mailand i'll arrange something so you can see it)

* * *

In exactly half an hour, Twin Dragon came back, and looked them over with satisfaction, then led them to another huge room with a long table. The table was already sitting four other people. They were all emitting strong powers, as they stared at the boys. Satoshi shivered 

"the vampire council..."

"Who are they, Roius?"(A/N - Roius is Twin Dragon's real name) a women that was twice as strong as Miza stood up, starred at them though intent eyes.

"Miza gave them to me as a gift, they are the Niwa and Hikari brothers" he said calmly in his hoarse voice to the vampires in the room. They all gasped in surprise

"The two families that have been at war for hundreds of years?" one of the men stood up, and looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"Niwa ..isn't that the family with the famed blood?" he stated.

"Is the whole vampire community after our blood!" Dark whispered under his breath, scowling, loud enough for only Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi to hear.

"Your not the only one...the werewolf community seek Hikari blood to grant immortality..." Satoshi informed him.

"werewolves?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes... it has something to do with their blood acting with theirs" Satoshi whispered back.

"Why would Miza want the two family heirs?" a tall women that didn't speak before stood up, silencing the whole room just by talking.

"Mother Rikza ...you shouldn't stand up, your condition.." one of the women spoke up

"I'm fine!" Rikza snapped at her, making everyone in the room shiver.

"I...I'm sorry..." the other women who spoke out stuttered.

"Now...I'm asking you four, what does Miza want with you?" she looked directly at the four of them.

"Mistress Miza forced us to work for her..."Satoshi answered first "if we didn't do as she said, that she would kill us"

"And what is it that she wanted you to do?" Rikza asked

"Just to serve her" Satoshi said without hesitation "But all I can tell you is she killed a lot of people to get us..."

"Typical Miza, does what ever she wants without thinking" The council started to talk amongst themselves again.

"She has gone to far! 5 years ago she killed most of the Niwa and Hikari Clan to try and obtain power, and now she goes after the only heirs! She is trying to disrupt the balance of power in this world!" A man that had the second strongest aura in the room shouted out.

"disrupt the balance of power in this world?" Daisuke cocked his head to the side, thinking, already bored with the vampires's argument.

"Since our families have been around for longer then the first creatures of the dark, our families have many secrets that can change the fates of many" Satoshi told him.

"Please settle down!" Roius yelled, over everyone's shouting. "The council of vampires meet today to see the ones that Miza had told us about, we meet because we sensed she was up to something. And we might be right, but we will worry about the future for later" as he said this, some people walked out from a set of swinging doors behind Roius's chair, carrying large dishes of food. "Sit down boys, please, enjoy yourselves." the food was placed in the center of the table, as they sat down on one end of the table, and smelled great. The vampires started to eat

"Vampires eat?" Satoshi only showed his curiosity when he saw or heard something he didn't know. Roius laughed

"we don't eat because we have to, we eat for the pleasure of it" When they were done, and full, the boys noticed they felt too drowsy to be normal. Krad noticed first

"the food..." he looked up at the vampires in anger "it was drugged..." The Vampires eyes flashed red. Krad got up and went into a fighting stance, Dark and Satoshi follow him.

"The boys look like they know how to fight, interesting..." Roius looked at them through interested eyes "What else do you all know?"

"More then you'll ever know..." Satoshi spat out, his speech sort of slurred together.

"Guys.." Daisuke stood up facing them, but fell forward, Rikza grabbed him across the chest before anyone could react

"This one is mine" She grinned, showing her vampire fangs.

"Are you sure about that?" Daisuke flicked his wrist in the air in front of him as a dagger that held spells swirling around its blade appeared in his hands

"Magic!" hissed one of the men. Without even looking back, Daisuke pressed the blade into Rikza's neck.

"Are you trying to harm me little one?" she asked calmly. "More then a mere sword can hurt me"

"this isn't just a mere sword..." Daisuke pressed the blade's edge into Rikza's neck, a trickle of blood fell out, then when the blood touched the blade it sizzled into nothing, the blade still unstained.

"How interesting..." She looked at him through kind eye's that somehow froze Daisuke's movements.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi saw how Daisuke seemed unable to move. Rikza let out a evil laugh as the others felt they couldn't move either. The blade from Daisuke's hand felt out of his grasp onto the ground, disappearing. The vampires edged closer, Roius and the other women to Dark, one of the men to Satoshi, and the other man to Krad. Krad tried to put up a release spell to make them move, but the spell faltered and failed.

"Spells can not work in this building, unless you are one of the powerful wizards on the Council of Roan (A/N - Council of Roan is the Council of Magic) And the drug in your food was made so you can't move, but stay awake" Krad decided not to tell them that he was on the Council of Roan and was actually one of the strongest, but no one knew his identity except his Master and friends, if he did, it might put them at a disadvantage.

"Now, my friends...we feast" with that Rikza bent down to Daisuke's neck, sinking her fangs in, making him scream, her bite was burning him inside. Roius sunk his fangs into Dark's shoulder, careful to avoid Dark's spiked collar, his bit was harsh, it was like Roius was trying to rip apart his shoulder, Dark stopped the escaping scream in his throat. The women took his wrist and bit into it, but strangely, her bit didn't hurt at all. The vampire that had Satoshi bit him on the neck rather fiercely, making Satoshi yell in pain. Krad tried to move again, away from them, to protect his friends, but the Vampire who held him bit harder into him, holding him down with brute strength.

* * *

Chapter over! but i'm suffering writers block for all my stories! dam me! but i'll try to think of something soon! 


	5. 5

I'm starting to think about the pairings for the story...maybe a SatoXDai and KradXDark? causeI want the story to have abit more plot to it, you know. well if you think the pairrings are fine, plz tell me! but the pairrings might not go into affect fully till the sequel! plz review!

and i started a c2! so go check it out! it has really good DNAngel Shonen-ai stories! and my staff include only the best, and i'm also scouting for more members at the moment..

**Chapter5**

It felt like hours before the vampires let go, letting the boys fall to the ground with a thud, unconscious now that the drug wore off. "I feel younger then 200 years old!" Rikza exclaimed, stretching out her stiff body "Miza had finally done something good for us. Roius if you are keeping them, remember, they are quite strong as humans go, watch your back when you're with them"

"I understand Mother Rikza, Miza is defiantly trying to destroy the council, using these four, but I am strong enough to take care of the situation" Roius answered back "it is almost morning, time for the council to disperse, till next time, under the red moon"

"and what are you going to do with them Roius?" one of the other men asked pointing to the boys

"I will treat them as honored guests, they are still members of the once powerful families that helped create unity in the monster's world"

* * *

Krad woke up moaning in pain, his head pounding, he heard the other's slow breathing across the room from him. They were still wearing the same cloths from yesterday. He got up and went to wake up his friend, Dark . Dark slowly woke up rubbing his shoulder, which was bleeding pretty badly. Then Krad went to Satoshi, waking his brother up was always hard, Satoshi would look at him with a look that sent shivers down your spine, then close then again, going back to sleep. "Come on Satoshi! Wake up!" 

"Leave me alone..." Satoshi turned away from Krad, facing the wall.

"sigh let's try Daisuke first then.." When Daisuke woke up, he was totally pale, and had to lean on the wall.

"You ok Daisuke?" Dark asked him, concerned.

"He'll be ok, its just that he was drained of blood for two days straight. Leaving him weak" Satoshi was sitting up in bed now, to answer Dark. He walked over to Daisuke and placed a hand on Daisuke's chest where his heart should be, there was a bright light.

"Thanks Satoshi, I feel much better!" The tired look from Daisuke's eyes disappeared.

"Now, let me see that wound Dark" Satoshi went over to Dark and placed his hand on Dark's shoulder, the same bright light appeared, then the vampire bite was gone.

"Thanks Satoshi, guess you can do some good things at time, ow!" Satoshi hit Dark over the head when Dark said that.

"That's the thanks I get for helping you?" Satoshi yelled at Dark.

"Ok..sorry, sorry..."Dark bowed his head continuously in apology.

"So, what should we do now? Run away?" Krad was trying the door, but it wouldn't open up.

"Should I try?" Dark rolled up his sleeves, as a black orb appeared in his hand.

"Be my guest" Krad motioned Dark to try his luck. Dark pitched the orb at the door, the orb was like acid, it ate away at the door till the door wasn't there anymore.

"Yay Dark!"Daisuke was back to his cheery self."

"Don't celebrate just yet, there are lazars that are blocking the door" Krad pointed out as they spotted a maze of tightly knit red lines that continued to both sides of the hall.

"Oh, those?" Daisuke spoke up as he spotted them "They're easy! If you tell me where to close the lasers I can close it straight away"

"Yea! Leave it to Daisuke! He's more used to getting across a field of wires then I am" Dark had his arm slung around Daisuke.

"But can you decode the security system?" Satoshi asked him

"Of course! Not only am I more flexible then Dark, I'm smarter to!"

"Hey!" no one doubted that maybe Daisuke was right.

"Fine, the computer that unlocks the lasers is to your right, oh, and the lasers change every 5 seconds for a split second"

"Are you sure about this Daisuke?" concern was etched into Dark's face

"Yup! Remember that time at the Tokyo museum? And you couldn't go through the moving field of security lasers? This compared to that is a piece of cake! Besides, it'll be fun!"

"If you say so..." Daisuke faced the wall of lasers and closed his eyes.

"Now!" he yelled out before somersaulting into the hallway. He was going faster then possible

"He's confidant" stated Krad as they watched him move through the wires with precision

"Daisuke was always the one who could get through any obstacle, I was the one who had the wits to finish everything without leaving a trace" They heard some swearing in the hall as the lasers disappeared. Dark rushed out immediately to see what was wrong.

"I couldn't get away from one of the moving lasers, and it cut my nice shirt" there was a small cut on Daisuke's shirt sleeve when they noticed it.

"phew Don't worry me like that! For a second I thought you got seriously hurt!" Dark yelled at him.

"Stop yelling, they can hear us" Satoshi hissed out softly "Now come on, this way out" they followed Satoshi to the front door.

"How can you remember how to get to the door?" Dark said in disbelief.

"Not like you, I actually 'think'"

"ok! That's it! Let me at 'im!" Dark was ready to tackle Satoshi to the ground, but Krad and Daisuke grabbed him back. They knew Dark was in sort of a playful mood, and didn't really want to fight Satoshi.

* * *

After leaving the mansion, they heard alarms go off. There were a lot of voices yelling commands. "We should hurry" Satoshi was looking through the trees at the direction of the forest. He was using his ability to see through objects to see if they were at a safe enough distance. 

"You are all very bothersome..." they stared in shock as Roius materialized in front of them.

"Krad!" Daisuke threw another blade that he made, swirling with magic, at Krad . Krad caught the dagger in his hands, and rushed Roius.

"Why is nothing with you four simple?" Roius dodged Krad's attack, then went behind him. Before Krad could dodge, Roius kicked him into a tree, snapping the tree in half with the impact.

"Krad!" then they all noticed Daisuke's eye's, how they glinted in a strange way... the violent side in him was showing, the side of him that no one could beat.(A/N - his evil self...)

"You will pay for doing that..." the sweet voice was lost in a voice full of darkness.

"Daisuke! Grasp the light! Don't let go!" Dark remembered when Daisuke's evil side showed when they were little. Their mom told them that Daisuke can not be allowed to become truly angry again, the darkness in his heart was dormant and strong, that's why he has to stay happy, calm, or playful. But if he lost hold of the light, then the darkness would envelop him until he could find the light again. And if the darkness woke up, and the wrong people found out about it, he could become the perfect weapon. The Hikari's knew about Daisuke's condition to, especially when what he did was in the news, but it wasn't blamed on him, just described as a mysterious death...

"What is this?" Roius was saying calmly, unaware of the terrible danger he'll be in "I see hate in eyes that usually never feel it" Daisuke looked at him through intent eyes.

"You will pay for what you have done..." his eyes were distant, and half closed.

"You think you can hurt me?" grinned Roius

"I'll do more then hurt you..."

"Don't do it Daisuke! You need to take control! remember what mom toldus!Chase the light when your heart is in a black void!" Dark was pleading with Daisuke now, even though Roius was a vampire, the memories of what happened last time when Daisuke lost his temper were vivid. Of how, after Daisuke played with his prey for awhile, he killed the person with no mercy, but after didn't remember what happened. Of course Dark knew what happened, he was there to witness his little brother lose control, and kill. He had to stop Daisuke now, even though Roius was a vampire that didn't need compassion, it was scary watching Daisuke do what he was going to do soon when he got bored. "Daisuke!" Dark pleaded again, Daisuke turned and looked at him through empty eyes before grinning a grin that sent shivers down Dark's back. "Please don't do what I think your gonna do..."

"hah! What you witnessed last time will never compare to what I'll do this time, I am finally free after this long and you expect me to be gentle? Then you are wrong Dark..." he looked straight at Roius now.

"This should be amusing" Roius said. Without warning Daisuke rammed into Roius with a dagger that no one saw him make. It went straight through Roius, eating away at his flesh and blood,. Roius hissed in pain and hit Daisuke across the chest. But Daisuke didn't land into a nearby tree with the impact, he somersaulted in the air and landed on the ground. "You hurt me!" Roius hissed out on pain. The wound healed quickly, but slower then a normal vampire wound should heal. The wound also left a scar where Daisuke stabbed through . "A scar!" Roius was in disbelief now, no vampire alive had a scar left from a weapon wound.

"Is that all you can do? I expected more from the second strongest vampire in the world." Daisuke looked bored now.

"Daisuke don't!" Dark knew what he had to do, even though they'll be in danger if he did this, it didn't seem that Daisuke could find the light right now. Dark started the ancient spell that his mother taught him if Daisuke was to lose control, as Daisuke started to say something in an ancient language, making the one of the trees near Roius seem larger, then it started to move while growing a demon face. Roius was staring at the moving trees in shock, because even though the tree was moving really slowly, he didn't even dodge as the tree grabbed him. Dark had to hurry if he didn't want anyone to die today, not like he wanted Roius to live, but the things that Daisuke's dark side did, didn't really kill the person, it locks the person's soul in another world, where they will suffer forever. That was wrong, even for a creature of the damned. Roius was struggling to get out of the trees grasp now, they all heard a sickening crunch as the tree crushed him more. That's when Dark finished his spell, and yelled out "Hadius" a small swirl of color appeared before Daisuke, it went into him, taking the darkness in the tree back into his heart. The tree lost it's face and stopped moving, light returned to Daisuke's eye's, but he fell back, Dark catching him.

"That was close..." Satoshi and Krad were also relieved that Daisuke didn't do what he was intending to do, they didn't want to see him like that ever again.

"What kind of evil is inside of him!" Roius had broken free of the tree binds, breaking the tree in half in the process "the evil in him is unnatural! It is like a separate spirit that lays dormant in him, taking control of him when he loses control What is it?"

"Nothing you will understand!" Dark was holding Daisuke while sitting down, who was still awake, but wouldn't move. "What lives inside of you boy! gasp is it? The spirit of... Irache!"(A/N - Irache is the evil Daisuke, actually a evil spirit that sleeps in Daisuke, there will be more of him in the sequel of this story) Daisuke flinched

"Dark...I don't want to stay here anymore..." Daisuke looked at Dark, holding him closer.

"Master Roius!" some of the guards from the mansion had found them. "Are you ok Master?"

"Do I look ok!" he snapped at his guards. The boys felt unable to move again, it was the same magic that stopped them the night before. "Take then back to the castle, but don't bring them back to their room"

* * *

chapter over! Plz review! I like reviews! especially since for the past few days the pplz in my class are starting to become seriously annoying...one of these days i'm gonna snap...and that won't be pretty...i swear at least10 pplz ask me for help everyday! anyways...i can already feel the urge to start yelling rise, so i'll stop talking and start taking deep breaths... 

...with the amount of hits i have for this story...its a wonder i have so little reviews...it has thethird most hit in all my stories(35)...i'm serious...if all of you would plz just give some time to give even a short review, i'd be happy, and trust me...i need it...it could even catch up to my 'old myth, true story' , maybe even beat the amount of reviews that one has...so, plz, find some time to review? (wan-chan eyes)


End file.
